camrenfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Rozdział trzeci: Valentine's Day is so sweet
Lauren's POV Budzę się kilka godzin później. Camila zasnęła z głową na moim ramieniu, więc delikatnie ją z siebie zsuwam i idę prosto do kuchni. Pewien rodzaj wyrzutów sumienia męczy mój umysł, ale staram się odsunąć od siebie wszelkie myśli. Nie wiem jak mogłam pozwolić na to, co się wydarzyło, ale pragnęłam tego. Wzdycham ciężko i kończę robić śniadanie. Kładę przygotowane tosty na stoliczek i zabieram do sypialni. Myślę, że Camila ucieszy się na śniadanie do łóżku. Szczególnie, że dziś są jej osiemnaste urodziny. Gdy wchodzę do pokoju, dziewczyna dalej śpi. Włosy ma porozrzucane na poduszce, a jej ciało jest zaplątane w kołdrę. Uśmiecham się na ten widok i odkładam stoliczek na szafkę nocną. - Wstawaj, Camz - mruczę jej cicho do ucha i potrząsam jej ramię. Nic to jednak nie daje, więc decyduję się na odważny krok. Spokojnie pochylam się nad nią i składam czuły pocałunek na jej ustach. Po kilku chwilach również odczuwam delikatne muśnięcia, więc odsuwam się, napotykając szczęśliwe spojrzenie brązowych tęczówek. - Śniadanie, mała - kładę przed nią tosty, a ona uśmiecha się, przygryzając dolną wargę. - Takie poranki to ja mogę mieć codziennie - ta niewinność wypisana na jej twarzy sprawia, że poranna erekcja wraca z podwójną siłą. Na moje nieszczęście dziewczyna to zauważa, bo jej uśmiech się powiększa. Bez zastanowienia wskakuję pod kołdrę byle tylko ukryć oznaki podniecenia. Przyglądam się jak Camila spokojnie je śniadanie. Zresztą dziewczyna nie pozostaje mi dłużna, bo co chwila spogląda w moją stronę, a szczególnie w dolne partie mojego ciała. - Dziękuję, było pyszne - mówi, kończąc jeść i odstawiając tacę na szafkę nocną. Chwilę później znajduje się na moich kolanach, wplatając mi palce we włosy. - Bardzo pyszne - jej usta lądują na moich, a język prosi o wstęp, który zresztą otrzymuje. Pocałunek jest czuły, ale zarazem namiętny, szczególnie wtedy gdy dziewczyna go pogłębia. Domyślam się, że to jej sposób na podziękowanie. Znów milion myśli przebiega przez moją głowę, lecz pragnę tego, pragnę jej. Mimo, że to jest złe, to nadal tego chcę. Dziewczyna zresztą też, bo zaczyna wiercić się na moich biodrach. - Camz - ostrzegam ostrym głosem, a Camila kuli się pod moim spojrzeniem. - Ja... uhh... przepraszam, Lauren - natychmiast schodzi z moich kolan i wychodzi z sypialni. Wzdycham ciężko i chcę za nią biec, lecz postanawiam dać jej trochę czasu na ochłonięcie. *** Camila od kilku godzin nie wychodzi z łazienki. Zaczynam już się martwić i odchodzić od zmysłów. Prawdopodobnie doprowadziłam ją do płaczu i ta myśl boli mnie najbardziej. Dziś jej urodziny i nie chcę żeby się smuciła. W tym czasie zdążyłam kupić tort i kupić jej prezent. Ba, kupiłam nawet film o miłości damsko-damskiej. Byle tylko poprawić jej humor. - Camz - stukam delikatnie w drzwi. Odpowiada mi tylko ciche szlochanie. Moje serce pęka na pół, gdy słyszę ten dźwięk. - Otwórz, proszę... - szarpię za klamkę, ale dalej są zamknięte. - Camila, ostrzegam cię! Bo za chwilę je wyważę - do dziewczyny docierają chyba moje słowa, bo kluczyk się przekręca. Staje w progu cała zapłakana, a ja niemal natychmiast przyciągam ją do swojej piersi. Oddaje uścisk całą siłą i zaciąga się moim zapachem. Pozwalam jej na to. Pozwalam jej na wszystko. Niech zrobi ze mną co tylko chce, byle już nie płakała i była szczęśliwa. - Wszystkiego najlepszego, kochanie - mruczę cicho i chwytam ją za rękę, prowadząc do pokoju. Tort już tam stoi, a świeczki płoną. - Lauren... - otwiera usta w zaskoczeniu. Podchodzi bliżej, zamyka oczy, a następnie je otwiera i zdmuchuje świeczki. Chwilę później wskakuje na mnie, a ja zaskoczona upadam do tyłu. Przynajmniej Camila miała miękkie lądowanie. - Dziękuję! Bez słowa przyciągam ją do pocałunku. Wydaje się być zaskoczona, więc dopiero po chwili go oddaje. Moje ręce odnajdują drogę do jej bioder, a jej znajdują się już pod koszulką na brzuchu. - Chcesz obejrzeć film? Kupiłam go dzisiaj - uśmiecha się i schodzi ze mnie, siadając na kanapie. Wędruję, więc do telewizora i włączam płytę a następnie usadawiam się obok solenizantki. *** Camila w ogóle nie interesuje się filmem. Zamiast tego kładzie mi rękę na udzie, by później zaatakować ustami moją szyję. Jęczę, gdy trafia na czuły punkt na obojczyki. Czuję ciepło zalewające moje podbrzusze. Ręka dziewczyny wędruje coraz wyżej, aż trafia na moje krocze. Wciągam powietrze ze świstem, lecz ona nie przestaje masować czułego miejsca. - Chcę ci się odwdzięczyć, Lolo - szepcze cicho, wprost do mojego ucha. - Powiedz mi, co chcesz, by zrobiła... Przełykam głośno. Wraca stara Lauren, która rzucała na prawo i lewo zboczone teksty. - Ssij go, mała - mruczę zmysłowo, a na jej policzkach widnieje głęboki rumieniec. - Chcę tego, odkąd przyłapałam cię na masturbacji...